The life of a god
by Blackstar.Lily
Summary: Based on Immortals, movie. After Theseus is saved by Zeus and is made a god, he watched over Phaedra, living her life and love her still. Will he stand to remain separate as she grows older every day, or will he break Zeus' rules, in order to be with her? ON HOLD for now. I'll let you know when something changes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Immortals!

**A/N:** This is actually based on the movie Immortals, but that category doesn't exist so... Greek Mythology for now.

I watched the movies and just wanted to add on the ending. It is a great movie and those who have not seen, definitely should. But before reading this, *SPOILER Alert!* I don't want to spoil the movie for you, so see it first. The story is after the ending in the movie, but before the birth of Theseus' child. I hope you like it. This is just a kind of preview. More will be coming

* * *

><p><strong>The Life of a God<strong>

**Prologue**

Theseus was sitting on the edge of Olympus, that was his home ever since he had died in the human world, looking out over the world of men. He was watching Phaedra as usual. He watched her go about her normal human life. Her stomach had grown quite a bit, with their child, since he had left. He remembered seeing her joy, when she realized that she was pregnant. Theseus had been very happy for her, even though he could not be happy for himself. He knew that he would never be allowed to meet his own child, let alone getting to know it. He didn't know the gender of his child yet, he looked forward to it.

So Theseus just watched Phaedra, even as it pained him that he couldn't get any closer to her. He yearned to touch and cherish her, but he couldn't.

He was a god now. A true immortal god.

Theseus sighed. He was thankful to Zeus for saving his life and granting him immortality and even the powers of a god, that were now his to command, but Theseus wished for nothing more than to be with the woman he loved.

"Theseus," a woman's voice called to him softly.

He didn't have to look back to know that it was Athena, coming to check up on him, again.

"Yes, Athena?" he asked.

"Are you watching her again?" she asked, coming to a stop right next to him. Her voice changed, but Theseus didn't know why that was.

He sighed once again, still looking at Phaedra from the edge of Olympus. "Yes, I am. As I will always watch over her. I know we can never be together again, but I will always love her and only her. So I will always be watching her." He emphasized every 'always' he had spoken.

Athena gently placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to sooth him. She knew it wouldn't work, nothing she had said or will ever say will sooth him or even ease his pain and heart break. "You know mortals do not last forever. They die and the world moves one. So should you."

Her voice was as gentle as her touch, but her words stung Theseus nevertheless. He suppressed the reaction to jump off the edge of Olympus, he knew that wouldn't kill him and that he would land safely on the ground, and run to his love, to be close by her and never let her go. Instead he just looked up into Athena's eyes. He didn't know what emotions his face betrayed, that he clearly saw the shock cross Athena's face.

Athena was shocked by the amount of pain in his eyes. She sat down next to him and took his hand in both of hers.

They just sat there for a long time and watched the human world shift and change.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Immortals or the characters.

**A/N:** Chapter 1 is finally finished, sorry it took a while I had a little trouble with it, and I really hope you like it. I based this on the movie Immortals, it made quit an impact on me, so I decided on this fanfic. I was first planning to make it an one-shot, but I had too much fun with it, and was soon coming up with too many storielines, so I doing more chapters. Please stick with me on this one and let me know what you think... So please read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**A son**

Theseus and Athena sat on the edge of Olympus for a long time and watched the human world shift and change.

Athena looked at Theseus again. She had stolen a glance every now and then. She could see the longing in his eyes as he watched his love. It pained her in the strangest of ways. She didn't know how to take the pain she felt.

"Theseus," she said quietly. He didn't react, so she continued, "Zeus had a vision about the future." She stopped waiting for a response from Theseus, that didn't come. After another moment of hesitation, she continued once again. "About your child."

Theseus looked up now, startled. He had not expected her to begin about his unborn child. "What did Zeus see?" he asked. He wanted to know, but feared the outcome just the same.

"He saw a child fighting alongside his father, fighting to protect the world of men, as you once have," she explained softly.

So Theseus was to see his still unborn child, he was to meet him and fight alongside him even. He rejoiced, he was going to have a healthy child and he would see the child face to face, but at the same time he dreaded that day to come. He didn't want his child to be in such a battle.

That was the day that Theseus made a vow; as long as he was an immortal, was he going to make sure his lineage was safe and out of harms way. He was going to fight for his family.

* * *

><p>A few months later…<p>

Theseus walked out to the edge of Olympus. He had tried to get away from Athena for a few hours now. She has been training him, to show him how to use his new powers. She also has been helping him adjust to his new life. Athena has even started to care for him, which was an honour, but he could only see Phaedra and no other woman could be compared to her in his eyes.

Theseus sat down on the edge of Olympus, like he usually did, to see the sun set and of course to see how Phaedra was doing. It didn't take long for him to find her. He smiled when he spotted her at the edge of the cliff, just outside the town where he grew up, looking at the sunset as well.

When Theseus heard someone move behind him, he looked up already scowling at Athena. However, it was Zeus that was standing behind him. Theseus quickly sprang up to greet Zeus in the proper manner. However, before he could, Zeus held up his hand and gestured for the both of them to sit down.

"Theseus, there is no need for us to be so formal," Zeus said in a soft voice. Theseus looked at him and he thought Zeus seemed different today. There was something off about him. Not that Theseus had ever understood the leader and most powerful of the Gods. To be honest, he still felt really intimidated and almost scared being so close to him, even after months.

Theseus gathered his courage. "Zeus, is something bothering you? You seem off today, somehow…" He trailed off at the end.

Zeus smiled and chuckled softly, but only for a moment. "You are very observant today, Theseus," Zeus complimented him. "In fact, you are right. Something is different today." Zeus stopped talking and turned to watch the sun.

Theseus waited, but he never was one for patience. He had patience, but nothing close to the patience of an immortal God. Athena had told him many times before, these past few months. She had told him that he needed more patience, that he would never last eternity if he didn't master the art of it.

But this was Zeus and Theseus knew full well not to interrupt him, while he was thinking or even while he was just staring off to the horizon. So Theseus waited and while he waited he turned to watch his beloved one once again.

"Theseus," Zeus said. Theseus turned to see Zeus looking at him, with an unreadable expression. "Do you know why I saved you?"

Theseus waited for the rest of the question, but it didn't come so he answered. "You saved me, because I would have died otherwise. You choose me a long time ago to fight against Hyperion."

Zeus laughed lightly. "Yes, you are right, that was certainly part of it. That was also the reason why I watched you grow up into the man you are today and that was the purpose I trained you for. But that wasn't the entire reason. I saved you, because I knew that we, the Gods, would need your services once again, at some point in the future."

Theseus grimaced, looking away again. His thoughts had turned from shock, to pain, to feeling smug. He could have known something like this was coming.

"You have always been different, from other humans and now you stand out between the Gods. You never feared defeat or pain or ridicule. That made you a very strong and valuable warrior. Now that and your other actions make you a very honourable immortal." Zeus continued not letting himself be distracted by Theseus' reactions.

"But I had something to fight for," Theseus said softly, silently. The thought feared him most of all. He had no one left; his loved ones were somewhere he could never be again.

"Yes, you are right. It was your love for the ones you cared about that made you able to fight. But you stood up for a lot more people. You stood up for those who were defenceless." Zeus smiled at him, pride easily detected in his eyes.

"But you are wrong if you say you have nothing left to fight for. Phaedra still loves you as she did when you were human and she will always love you. She will need you to look over her." Zeus paused to stare at the human world for a moment. Theseus followed his gaze and stared upon Phaedra, who was looking up at the sky and she started crying silently. Theseus longed to touch her and to sooth her, but he couldn't.

"There is also your child, that is now still within Phaedra's stomach."

Theseus started to smile. He had loved his unborn child to an almost painful level, as he would love him for the rest of eternity. That unborn child was his heritance; it was the one that would carry on his existing on the world of men.

"That child will come to stand before difficult decisions, just as you have once had to make." Zeus smile grew sad, while he looked at him.

"You know that is not what I want for my child," Theseus said, sadness clear in his voice as well. "I would whether that he or she would have a very long and fruitful life, but in return I am at least grateful that he or she will have actions that will lead to immortality and being divine."'

"I am glad to hear you say that, because…" he trailed off and stared back to Phaedra. "Because your son is about to be born."

Then, before Theseus could even process to idea and join of having a son, Phaedra started screaming in pain. Theseus jumped up, he wanted to help, to do at least something to help her with her pain and the birth of their child.

Zeus stood up as well and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing anything rash. "Theseus, I will go and help her. I'll make sure she will not be in too much pain."

Then he jumped off the edge of Olympus, before Theseus could reply. Theseus followed him with his eyes and saw Zeus turn into the form of the mighty Eagle. After that he lost side of him.

* * *

><p>Several hours later…<p>

Zeus had kept his words and made sure that the birth of their son wasn't too painful for Phaedra. Still Theseus kept a very close watch on Phaedra. He also didn't want to miss a second of the birth of his son.

After about an hour or two, Athena had joined him, watching the birth scene as well. They didn't speak, but whenever Phaedra screamed with pain, Athena stopped Theseus from going over the edge and comforted him.

It was after a few hours more, even if to Theseus it felt like days, that they heard another kind of cry. It was the cry of a new born child. Theseus called out in joy and embraced Athena, who was still standing next to him.

He had a son. Now that Phaedra was no longer in the pain of labour, they both could rejoice. Theseus looked at the very small human being that was his son and then heard Phaedra whisper:

"Acamas."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aaahhh, a son! Acamas, weird name, but it's the one the use in the movie, so... Thank you for reading, but please review!


	3. AN: ON HOLD sorry

Dear readers,

Sorry, no chapter, but an author's note.

My apologies, but I'm putting this story on hold. I have a writer's block and I going to focus on my other stories. I'm NOT giving this story up, by abandonment or adoption; I'm just going to take my time.

Please also read my other stories, because I am going to try to update those. If you have ideas for enemies in this story let me know, I'm open for suggestions.

Please don't lose faith in me!

Blackstar Lily


End file.
